Only One Girl Holds His Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Only One Girl Holds His Heart**

Cassie flew upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut, startling Rachel, Swampfire, and Four Arms. "Was that Cassie?" asked the Tetramand.

"I think so," said Rachel. "She looked upset."

The two aliens and the young woman had been in the kitchen when they had seen the young girl run past them. "Maybe we should check on her," said Swampfire.

Rachel gently shook her head and laid her hands on both Swampfire's and Four Arms' arms. "Guys, Cassie's going through adolescence," she said gently. "Why don't we wait for her to tell us what's wrong?"

"Why do you say that?" Four Arms asked.

Rachel smiled. "I speak from experience when I say there's some troubles a girl will share with a loved one when she's ready to talk to someone," she said and then her smile faded. "Now that I think about it, the look on Cassie face looked similar to mine when I broke up with Ken after I caught he cheating on me."

Swampfire came up behind her and gently squeezed her shoulders, letting her know that he and Four Arms were there for her. She smiled at him and hugged the Methanosian gratefully.

Four Arms looked worried for Cassie, but agreed with Rachel. Cassie was a teenager now and would keep some things secret. He just hoped that the things she kept secret would be good things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie was crying into her pillow, upset. A few days ago, she had overheard some of the aliens talking about a female Plumber that had been trying to get Blitzwolfer's attention and the female Plumber had really liked the Loboan, trying to get his attention, even though Blitzwolfer did not like the female Plumber back. But then, one alien had mentioned that the Loboan had gone to see the female Plumber.

 _So he does like her,_ Cassie had thought and she felt sad because she really liked Blitzwolfer and he liked her too, but…maybe that was just it. He liked Cassie, but didn't like 'like' her. She thought he did, but then again, she was just a teenager.

All the same, she had started to avoid Blitzwolfer, even though it was breaking her heart because she liked him so much. She had tried to keep it in, but Blitzwolfer could sense how sad she was and for the past couple of days, he had tried to talk to her and today had tried again, asking her what was wrong and if someone had hurt her.

That last question had been the breaking point and Cassie had fled for home with tears running down her face. Now, hugging her pillow, she cried her eyes out.

* * *

In the meantime, Rachel was getting ready to make lunch when she saw Blitzwolfer come in. "Hey, Blitz," she said.

"Hey, Rachel," he returned. "Have you seen Cassie?"

"She ran upstairs about an hour ago looking upset," said Rachel. "Four Arms, Swampfire, and I were going to give her some space and were hoping she would later tell us if something was wrong."

"How did she look? Was she hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Rachel shook her head. "She was crying, though," she said. "She looked like her heart had been broken."

Blitzwolfer sighed. "I thought that might have been why she ran off when I asked her if someone had hurt her," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Four Arms, going into protective mode.

Blitzwolfer explained the situation and had told them that he had gone to see that female Plumber to let her know he was already taken and had no feelings for her. While the female Plumber had been downcast by the news, she had thanked him for being upfront and honest with her.

Rachel looked at him. "But, Blitz, you don't have a girlfriend…do you?" she asked.

"Not a 'girlfriend' per se, but in truth, only one girl holds my heart," he said and went upstairs.

Swampfire, Four Arms, and Rachel looked at each other for a moment before the owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "So he does have feelings for Cassie," she said.

"But as she's still a minor, he's respectfully holding in his feelings and being her guardian and friend for now," said Swampfire.

"Because he thinks the world of her," said Four Arms as he sat back down. "She's growing up too fast."

Rachel smiled. "But she'll always be your baby girl," she said. "And when it comes time, we all know that Blitzwolfer will take very good care of Cassie."

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Blitzwolfer had managed to find Cassie in her room, sound asleep and he went in, jumping up on the bed and laying down beside the sleeping teenager before gently nudging her shoulder. "Cassie," he whispered softly.

The teenager woke up, rubbing her face and eyes, which felt gritty and a bit sticky. "Cassie," said Blitzwolfer again, making her look at him.

"Hey," she said sadly.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

She looked away from him and he gently nudged her cheek with his nose. "You can tell me anything, Sweetpaws," he said. "Did I do something and unintentionally hurt your feelings?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I know you like me," she said. "But it's not like you like 'like' me."

He blinked. "Uh, 'like' like?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, like you 'like' like that female Plumber," she said.

Blitzwolfer's eyes widened as he now understood that 'like' like meant love. "Cassie, I have no feelings for that female Plumber," he said. "I even told her so today as gently as I could."

The teenager turned to him. "Blitz, I don't want to be holding you back from loving someone and choosing a mate," she said honestly.

He looked at her. "Cassie, you're not holding me back," he said. "Because I've already found someone, but she's not quite ready for that step yet. And to be honest, I'm not totally ready for that step either."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He smiled. "I have my duties as a Plumber and as your guardian," he said. "And right now, I'm content with that."

She looked at him. "You promise I'm not holding you back?" she said.

"I promise you're not," he said with a smile. "Now, come on, where's the Cassie I know and love?"

She smiled at him and hugged him. "There she is," he said and hugged her back, smiling inwardly as he knew she had no idea that she was that girl he was talking about, but he kept it to himself. She'd know later on when she was a bit older.

Cassie snuggled into her guardian's hug, smiling as she felt happy that he loved her very much and she could still keep her crush on him a secret. She didn't want to tell him yet that she really liked him that way. Maybe later on when she was a bit older.

But for right now, him being her guardian and her being his charge was good enough for her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
